T'aint Nothing Special
by DataTwoHearts
Summary: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn have been best friends for a while now. Both envy each other and thats what makes their friendship so fun. But what happens when Huck wants to push their friendship into something more? TomHuck Slash
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own Tom Sawyer. That belongs to my favorite author, Mark Twain. He is the master of literature and I but a slave of the passion.

--

"By Lordy, Tom! Ain't there nothin to keep you rooted?" Called Aunt Polly, trying to get Tom to stay seated at the dinner table. Tom couldn't help it though, he had stolen enough sugar to keep him going for days – The excitement of the night out that would soon follow, without Aunt Polly's knowledge, didn't help either.

"He's been eating that sugar like it was mother's milk, he has." Sid tattled, earning a glare from his half-brother. Aunt Polly paused from her eating to calm herself, for she knew if she acted on the emotions that were running through her, she would surely beat the poor child.

"T'aint my fault, ma'am! I have an awful pain in my head and it was the only thing to calm it! The sugar, that is." Tom tried his best to pull the wool over his aunt's eyes, but to no avail.

"Do not lie to me, Thomas Sawyer. My heart cant handle it!" The woman nearly shouted, removing her glasses and grabbing the bridge of her nose. Tom knew he was in trouble – Aunt Polly never called him Thomas without a beating soon succeeding their conversation. Aunt Polly quietly made her way out back, rambling to herself about "Sparing the rod and spoiling the child" which only meant that she was fetching a switch.

"I'll lick you good for this one, Sid." He grumbled as he heard his aunt shuffling back into the house.

Tom's punishment was a somewhat excessive, especially for his aunt. After his whipping, Tom stared at his elder with big, round eyes and could see the woman's soul cry for a hug from, something – anything that would give a sign of forgiveness.

But Tom would not budge.

In stead, he calmly, yet solemnly made his way to his room, without another word to Aunt Polly nor Sid and not giving up any emotion on his face.

"Not right, what she does to me sometimes. Sid always havin to be a good boy and showin off. I learn him right!" The young boy growled to himself. He slid out the box that lay under his bed, pulled out a pinch bug, and placed it in the bed that would soon house Sid's unknowingly fresh skin – Skin that was just waiting to be pinched.

Tom crawled out of his window, not truly caring if Aunt Polly knew he was gone or not. He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his feet shuffle as fast as his unprotected pedal would carry him, all the while smelling the faint scent that could be smelled from the river not to far away.

And better yet, thats where ol' Tom was heading, to met up with his eccentric best friend, Huckleberry Finn.

"What are you doing out here so early, Tom? Didn't think that aunt o' yers would let ya out till dark, less you turn into a pumpkin." Huck joked, ribbing his friend in the side.

"O' Huck, she hit me, beat me! And all for stealin some damn sugar! Sid wouldn't have gotten half the lickens I did!" Tom replied, swing his legs over the edge of the dock to allow them to rest inches above the water, much like Huckleberry's own. "I'll learn her for hitting me! See how she likes it when I don't come home for a fortnight!"

Huck just sat there nodding along to each word that gasped out of the angst ridden boy beside him – One that was complaining that "Aunt Polly had stricken him so", that someone cared enough for Tom that they needed to get their point across – For his own good, of course.

Mr. Huckleberry would have give his entire collection of marbles and the tooth that Tom Sawyer, himself, had traded him earlier in the year for a tick just to have someone care so much as to keep a close eye on him.

But he didn't have that person... Well, unless you were to count Tom. He had had his back since the night they had in the graveyard. Together they had gotten into a mess of trouble but that just made it all the more fun.

"_Together for the good times! Together for the bad times!"_ Tom had once put it. Rarely did Huck hear such things escape through the lips of the boy beside him. Little glimmers of love... or something close to it.

"Sorry Hucky, I'm just runnin my mouth now." Tom uttered under his breath, seeing Huck dazed out. Truth was, Huck never dazed out when Tom spoke, not like he did when others spoke. Huck... loved – For use of a better word – Tom.

"Tell me Tom," (Pause) "Whats it like to be in love?"

Tom seemed stunned by the question but not enough to forget how to speak, "Why ya askin me, Huck?"

"Well you've been in love more then anyone I know, I rightly guess." Huck admitted freely as he removed a rock from his pocket and tossed it across the water.

There was a long pause between the boys. Tom figured that Huck "ain't feeling like his rascally ol' self". Usually Huck was the last to start a conversation and the first to end one – Always making up excuse about playing or wasting their childhood.

"Its like having a heart attack, I reckon. Cept its every time you see a certain person. T'aint nothing special... till ya find the right one. And ya can tell from that there first kiss." Tom replied after putting some thought into his answer. Last thing he wanted was to lead Huck down the wrong road because he didn't choose his wording properly.

"And Becky's that right one, ain't she?" The tone of voice Huck used was bitter, something that sound like it belonged to be whispered straight of Old Scratch's mouth rather then the one of a young boy.

"Nah." This caught Huck off guard, "She's a mighty cute one and everthin but she ain't really for me." The reply was soft, giving no hints that it had heard the icy edge to the question. Huck smiled inwardly, thinking of all different kinds of things as the two just sat on the dock.

The night was as dark as the thread that Tom's aunt had used to sow his play shirt in. And it was quiet, deathly quiet. Even when sitting on the river banks, you could hear the noise of the city – or lack there of. The air smelt of the Mighty Mississippi as it often did this time of year. It was tranquil on that dock. Just Tom and his best friend. Just Huck and his best (if not only true) friend.

Both boys envied each other's lives. Tom wanted to be free to have fun and roam around. Huck just wanted some love – Though he would never admit that to anyone but Tom.

"Come now, Tom. 'S getting late. I found this old house that ain't got no one livin it. Yer welcome to stay the night, if'n you want." Huck stated, standing up from his sitting position. He raised his hands above his head and stretched as much as he body would allow.

"Sounds right fine to me." Tom stated, sourly I might add. Thoughts of the night earlier came back and Tom's peaceful feeling washed away with current of the water.

Tom followed Huck for a good half mile along the river bank until the duo finally reached an old rickety shake. The eldest of the two seem quite pleased at his dwelling, though, the same couldn't be said for Tom Sawyer.

"Well come to my humble abode. 'T'ain't much but she's mine, for the time bein." Huck bragged, and some part of Tom – The part that wasn't running down the worn out home – actually envied this: Huckleberry Finn being able to live on his own, that is.

"She's a ghastly spectacle, ain't she?" Tom mumbled, green with envy.

"Yeah, but like I said – She's mine," (No retort) "Come on then. Least you can do is catch your death here. Lets get some sleep."

Huck pulled out a long, light sheet. It was something that would cover the both of them and, yet, still not smother them in the heat of the night. Huck was lucky enough to have stolen two pillows along with the sheet, so he and Tom each had there own. But, as nice and soft as the pillows were, they didn't quite make up for the mattress, being that there wasn't one. Instead the pair laid down, side by side, on an aged mat that had been left behind with the house.

"Night Hucky."

"'Fore ya rest your soul, I need to trouble you with another question..." Huck responded.

"Whats wrong with ya, to-night, Huck. Ya been more talkative then ya ever been. And its deep and weird things too!" Tom answered honestly, something that always happened between the boys.

"I ain't feel right! O', how I ain't! I have a powerful hurt!" Huck replied, sitting up and burying his head in his hands.

"Whats wrong?! Damn it, don't you go-a dying on me, Huckleberry Finn!" Tom said in a concerned but stern voice. As if he had a choice in whether he died or not. Huck mumbled something into his worn hands. "Yer gonna have to speak better then that..." It was meant to come out as a joke but it had to much of an edge to sound that way.

"I-I... cant say it..." Huck mumbled, staring Tom in the eye. Tom stated back, felling helpless with his friend having an breakdown in front of him. There was nothing he could do for the poor boy.

Huck stared across the short distant at the other boy. His eyes seemed hurt and unknowing. There was nothing more that Huckleberry wanted then to tell his best friend that he... he... _loved _him.

"_And ya can tell from that there first kiss." _The words that Tom had spoken only an hour ago began to play over and over. If he could just kiss Tom, he would know what he was feeling.

With a quick lunge of his body, Huck's lips were against Tom's.

--

**End.**

Yup. I'm ending it there. I'm not sure if I'll continue it though. I mean, Tom Sawyer isn't exactly a popular story. I suppose if I was to get more then 3 reviews, I would continue it. But thats the only way! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, I _actually _got 3 reviews so, as promised, here is the second chapter! Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing!

--

Tom stared wide eyed at the male above him. He laid flat on his back with Huck's arms on either side of his head. Just seconds earlier their friendship had taken a sharp left turn. Huck had _kissed_ him! And it wasn't just a peck. Tom could feel the emotions behind the kiss.

The pallid moonlight shown through an open window and a minuscule beam hit Huck just about the eye, causing a shimmer in them. The gaze between the two had grown intense in the short time that they lay there. Neither knew what to say, and, truly, neither knew what to feel. But Huck had some indication of what to feel. He knew from the kiss.

It was love.

He had known it was something like that for a good, long while. Tom treated him ways that Joe Harper or Ben Rogers or any other person of _any _sex had never treated him.

"A-are you okay..." Huck asked, breathless and flustered. Tom didn't respond, making Huck all the more nervous. Almost immediately, Huck began to beat himself up mentally. He instantly concluded that he had "burnt the only bridge ever built".

Tom let out an inaudible huff, trying to decide what to do. He supposed he could just push Huck off of him and storm out, but a sore retreat did not a good exit make. Besides, it didn't feel like the right thing to do in such a situation. In stead he just stayed there, seemingly affixed to the ground by some unseen force. This didn't help settle the unease that was starting to grow in Huck's stomach.

"Just say somethin'..." Huck said in a low whisper, allowing the hair to sweep in front of his eyes. There was a stiffness to the air, making it rather difficult to even breathe.

"Somethin'," Tom replied with a shaky smile, doing his best to break the tension. There was a gasping laugh from the other male, as if Huck were choking and laughing in unison. Tom stared at Huck, who was adverting his attention. "Don't be hard on yourself, Hucky."

"O', why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you didn't do nothin' wrong." Tom replied. Huck smiled gingerly before allowing the expression to fade. He moved, cautiously, away from Tom, permitting him some room to sit up. Huck pulled his legs against his chest, Tom let out a long sigh, and the two sat there.

"How 'bout we forget it. I'll keep mum if you will." Huckleberry finally mumbled against his knees.

"If that's what ya really want," Tom replied, mixed feelings of relief and, yet, a strange ping of disappointment filling up the pit of his stomach.

"It is. Was a dumb move. Somethin' I shouldn't have done. I'm a blamed fool."

"I said, don't be hard on yourself."

"Would ya stop actin' like it don't bother you!" Huck suddenly exclaimed, shooting the other boy a tormented glance. Tom could see the pain behind his eyes – This pain was much different then what was normally there; _That_ pain looked like a day out at the circus compared to this pain.

"It doesn't." The words spilled out, earnest and calm.

"Don't lie, Tom. It ain't right." Huck retorted in a shaky tone. Tremors worked their way through his body as he fought back the urge to cry.

"T'ain't a lie... It doesn't bother me a single bit. Yer my friend. Together for the good times... 'Together for the bad times...', right?" He reminded Huck, pulling the now sobbing boy against his chest.

Tom wasn't sure how to react. This wasn't like playing pirate, or Robin Hood. This was real. Too real. And what mad it worse was the feelings that were coursing through his body. One part of him wanted to push Huck away, be disgusted; The other wanted to comfort his friend; Then there was a feeling that mad no sense at all – Actually return the emotion.

Huck wrapped his arms around the torso of his friend, calming his mind of the fear that Tom would leave him. There was a long silence between the two; the only noises were a soft sobbing noise and an occasional sniffle from Huck.

"Look at me, Huck" Said Tom. But the weeping boy wouldn't budge. Between his thumb and forefinger, Tom gripped Huck's face, forcing him to lock eyes. He couldn't handle the pain he saw, it hit a nerve deep inside that he didn't really want to touch. "Please don't cry..." It was little more then a whisper.

"I cant help it..."

"Sure ya can! Just stop blaming yourself for this!"

"But I do blame myself!"

"Well stop that!"

Huck bit his bottom lip and kept the eye contact that he had with Tom. The latter boy just hug Huck tighter, helping the reassurance grow. Huckleberry wanted, so badly, to tell Tom what he had gotten out of the kiss, what he had learned in the brief seconds that their lips had touched but he nibbled at his bottom lip to keep from talking.

The two stayed in that same position for a good lengthy while – The only thing changing was the fact that neither looked at one another anymore – one waiting for the other to make a move, the other not daring to speak. When the silence became too much to bare for Tom, he nudged at Huck's side, causing him to look up at him.

"So how was it?" Tom asked, half jokingly, half serious. Huck stared at Tom, gave a soft smile, then quickly frowned. How does a boy answer such a question? He had just kissed his best friend. His best _boy_ friend.

"Good, I suppose," He nonchalantly replied, giving a subdued shrug of his shoulder. Tom frowned.

"Just good?" Tom asked in a mockingly hurt tone. His attempts at making the situation easier was painfully obvious.

"Yeah. Just good." Huck replied, releasing Tom from the embrace they had been sharing for the best of 20 minutes. Tom let out a small huff, which, to Huck's ears, couldn't be judged as fake. "No more talking, Tom. I want to sleep."

"Fine, fine."

And with that the two boys laid their heads against their pillows, closed their eyes, and, with heavy hearts and tested minds, fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

There was a good two weeks before things were completely back to normal between the duo. Whether playing in the river or in the woods, Huck shied away from Tom, spending more time with the other boys; Any of them that would have them.

And with each time, Tom would feel tormented deep inside. Once when Huck had ran off to play robbers with Joe Harper, Tom had felt the urge to lick Joe something fierce. But he resisted, biting his cheek and going off to find Becky.

Oh Becky! How she bored Tom anymore. Weeks, possibly months, had passed since the last time Tom's heart had fluttered at the sight of her. But what was he to do? Becky loved him, and, for what it was worth, Tom returned the feelings, though with little enthusiasm.

Then it happened. The thing that made Tom realize what was bothering him so. It was late one evening, not late enough for sun to set but late enough to be the hottest part of the summer's day. He, Huck, Joe, and Ben were out fishing when Joe suggested swimming. All the boys removed their clothes and flung themselves into the cool river with squeals of excitement that best became young boys.

After several hours of swimming, the sun began its decent onto the horizon. Ben and Joe had already returned home, leaving Tom and Huck to catch up on things they had missed out on in the last two weeks of avoidance.

"I gotta get home, Huck. Aunt Polly's gonna skin me alive if I ain't home in time for dinner."

"I figured so," Huck retorted with a smile. The two swam back to shore, and climbed out onto the river banks. There was just a glimmer of light that shown through the trees, just enough to give a glow to Huck's exposed skin. Tom couldn't stop himself from staring. There was a lean, defined look to his chest. He watched as Huck slid on his clothes, then Huck noticed. "Something wrong?"

"N-no! I just..." Tom let his sentence trail, embarrassed that he allowed himself to be caught. He threw on his overalls and sat down on the bright green grass to put on his shoes. Huck, who was fully dress by this point, sat beside him.

"Cant remember last time I watched the sun set." Huck mumbled.

"I don't think I ever have..."

"Shame."

"Yup."

Huck was somewhat confused by the content of their conversation. It was awkward and uncomfortable, much like their conversation after the kiss. It didn't seem right. Huckleberry allowed a heavy, yet, repressed sigh move through his lips.

"Hey Huck," Tom had enough, "Do me a favor," He knew what he had to do, "Close yer eyes for a moment," It was now or never.

"Why?" Huck responded, giving his friend a quizzical glance.

"Just do it, would ya!" Tom replied, sternly. A bright smile showed on his face. Huck complied, though, somewhat confused as to his companion's request. With his eyes shut, Huck could do nothing but hear; hear the shuffling of the boy next to him. He felt what body heat that was beside him move to his front.

"Tom, what are you --" His words were cut off by the feel of soft lips pressing against his own. Immediately, Huck's eyes opened wide and with new found excitement. He could see Tom's half lidded eyes stare back into his own with a look of content. Huck smiled into the kiss and leaned into it, deepening it.

The kiss, which at the moment was only lip to lip, lasted a solid minute and a half before Tom pulled back. He had held his breath the entire time, too timid to dare breathe. Huck's smile couldn't be removed as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Still _just_ good?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Huck retorted jokingly.

A grumbling noise erupted from the back of Tom's throat and he lunged forward, knocking Huck backwards, forcing lips back onto lips. There was a few moments of nothing but lip to lip before Tom licked and nibbled at Huck's bottom lip, begging for entry.

Huck sheepishly opened his mouth.

The kiss became deeply passionate, more passionate then Tom had _ever_ experienced. And "all too soon" the kiss had to end, both needing air. Tom felt satisfied with the events that had just played out; It calmed the uneasy and nagging feeling that had been gnawing at him. He couldn't even remember the name of the girl who he had just that afternoon said "I love you," to. He pulled himself off of Huck and laid down beside the flustered boy.

"And that one?"

But Huck didn't respond. He face was stuck in, what seemed to be, a permanent smile.

--

**End.**

I was _really_happy with how this one turned out! I think its so good! But, please, if I'm wrong, tell me! I want to hear from you! Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll do a chapter three... I was thinking about a Yaoi slash type thing. Ya know, a lemon. But if that's dumb, please say something. Remember to REVIEW! No more until at least 10 reviews!  
:D


End file.
